


Dark Paradise

by HyperRaspberry



Series: Born To Die [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sleeping Beauty Elements, i love this trope, lana del rey - Freeform, lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry
Summary: Bucky se souvenait de la mort. De son tombeau de glace, et des fantômes qui le hantaient quand il fermait les yeux. Alors, en décidant de disparaître de nouveau, il était persuadé qu'ils seraient là, qu'ils tomberaient sur lui dans une avalanche vengeresse, porté par leur cortège de ténèbres. Mais aucun fantôme ne vient. Non. Quelqu'un d'autre vient, à leur place. [Born to Die]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Time After Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500876) by [HyperRaspberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperRaspberry/pseuds/HyperRaspberry). 



> Bonjour ! Que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié de si bon matin ! Et nous voici à nouveau rassemblés pour un nouveau Born to Die.. ça fait tellement longtemps, j'y croyais plus ! Je sais plus combien il me reste de chansons avant de boucler l'album... Enfin, du coup, je vous offre ça avant de revenir aux autres grosses publications (si vous les suivez), qui sont en cours de bêta lecture, donc il reste peu à attendre, promis !
> 
> Petit avertissement, peut-être, je sais pas, hum. Ce Born to Die est un peu bizarre. Tous les Born to Die sont bizarres à leur manière mais déjà, au niveau de la chanson, j'a eu du mal à savoir à qui j'allais l'appliquer. J'ai failli la mettre dans le dernier chapitre de ma fic "Fais moi voler jusqu'à la lune", mais je me suis ravisée parce que je me suis dit que la chanson devait avoir son texte propre.
> 
> Du coup, j'ai pris celui-là. Mais il faut savoir que ce texte n'est originellement pas un Born to Die (même si, en l'écrivant, je me suis dit qu'il collerait à la chanson). C'est à la base une fic que j'ai écrite en anglais pour un événement spécial sur le fandom. Du coup, c'est une traduction/adaptation de quelque chose que j'ai pondu dans une autre langue. J'ai du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois pour compenser les écarts du niveau de langue et tout le tintouin, donc du coup, ça a donné une créature assez bizarre, qui j'espère va pas me faire le coup de la créature de Frankenstein quand je brancherais l'électricité pour crier "ça marche !". D'autant que je me dis que cette fic pourrait faire un bon prologue à un OS que j'aimerais bien écrire, mais, j'attendrais de voir l'accueil que recevra ce texte avant de me lancer, je pense.
> 
> Désolée, je m'exprime beaucoup trop, certainement l'effet des publications matinales.
> 
> Je vous laisse découvrir ça, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

« Je me souviens d’eux tous. »

All my friends tell me  
I should move on  
I’m lying in the ocean singin’ your song 

That’s how you sang it.

Lovin’ you forever can’t be wrong   
Even though you’re not here   
I won’t move on

That’s how we played it. 

Bucky se souvenait. De beaucoup de choses – peut-être trop. Et peut-être pas assez. Il ne se souvenait pas de qui il était, mais il se souvenait de ce qu’il avait fait. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu’avait été la vie, autrefois. Mais il se souvenait de la mort. Ou plutôt, de chacune de ses morts.

Il se souvenait du son que faisait son cercueil de métal en se verrouillant. Ce moment où il ne voyait rien d’autre que son propre reflet dans la vitre – et il s’endormait avec le souvenir de cette vision. Il était bercé par éclat de la peur dans ses propres yeux, cette peur qui s’accrochait à sa peau quand le froid saisissait ses os. Quand il ouvrait les yeux, il s’en souvenait toujours. Quand il tuait, il se souvenait du sarcophage qui l’attendrait, encore et toujours, au bout du chemin.

Bucky se souvenait de toutes ses morts – celles qu’il avait causées. Celle qui l’attendait, au fond de son propre tombeau. Quand tout devenait noir autour, quand les ténèbres étaient si fortes, si consistantes, solides, qu’elles en devenaient palpables. Son sépulcre se gorgeait de cauchemars tangibles, de fantômes de glace, qui le hantaient, qui l’étranglaient, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne ressente plus rien.

En fermant les yeux, Bucky ne ressentait plus rien, mais quand il s’éveillait, il se souvenait encore.

Il se souvenait de l’enfer. 

And there’s not remedy  
For remedy   
Your face is like a melody  
It won’t leave my head

Alors quand Bucky avait décidé de disparaître à nouveau, il ne pensait pas que ça pourrait être différent. Même s’il était sauf, même si cette fois était différente des autres fois, il se disait que ce serait les mêmes sensations qui l’étreindraient, encore et encore, avide de revanches depuis qu’il s’était échappé de la tombe, parce que ses fossoyeurs avaient été eux-mêmes jetés dans la fosse. 

Il était persuadé qu’il mourrait à nouveau, achevé par le froid et la glace. Et surtout, il était convaincu de le mériter. A tel point qu’il le voulait. Il voulait que ce tube de verre soit son dernier mausolée, celui qui garderait son souffle gelée. Il n’avait qu’à fermer les yeux, et les fantômes seraient là, sur leur cortège de ténèbres.

Mais aucun ne vint. 

Ce ne fut pas une avalanche vengeresse de ténèbres qui déferla sur lui – mais une caresse, une vague légère de coton, de soie et de velours, qui l’enveloppa doucement, le souleva pour lui faire quitter terre, et accompagna son ascension au royaume du sommeil. 

Your soul is haunting me   
And telling me  
That everything is fine   
But I wish I was dead 

Bucky pouvait entendre. 

Le moniteur qui bipait régulièrement à côté de lui finit par créer un rythme, qui lui rappelait, à la manière d’un oiseau qui offre un hymne l’arrivée de l’aube, qu’il était toujours vivant. Et Bucky réalisa que c’était le chant de son propre cœur. 

Sous ses paupières closes, à chaque battement, il put alors voir apparaître, par à-coups, au milieu du néant dans lequel il était lové, une lumière douce, caressante et colorée. Elle prenait diverses formes, poétiques, veloutées et chatoyantes. 

Aucun fantôme ne parut. Certains essayèrent de souiller ce jardin du sommeil, d’y apporter leurs corps décharnés et leur chair putride. Mais à chaque fois que l’un d’eux tentait de se matérialiser, sa forme changeait, et à la place de sa silhouette livide s’épanouissait une fleur de néon dont les couleurs embrassaient l’espace. A la place des spectres, il n’y avait plus que des orchidées de lumière, qui entouraient l’âme de Bucky, et le gardaient en sécurité, sous un cercueil de verre, dans un jardin de ténèbres – un paradis en négatif. 

Everytime I close my eyes   
It’s like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I’m scared that you   
Won’t be waitin’ on the other side

Bucky entendait toujours. Autour de lui, les médecins, les scientifiques, les visiteurs. Leurs pas, leurs conversations. Il ne pouvait pas toujours les comprendre, mais elles l’accompagnaient. Elles apportaient la vie. Tout était vivant, autour de lui. Mais aussi en lui. Parce qu’il n’était pas prisonnier, il n’était pas enfermé. Il était vivant, à chaque son, chaque mot, chaque soufflé.

Quand le silence restait seul avec lui, c’était un silence paisible, presque sacré, auprès duquel Bucky se contentait de dormir. Tout n’était qu’une suite de doux rêves, sans piège et sans guerre. Il n’y avait rien que la paix, celle qui venait de ce monde étrange, libre de l’espace et du temps eux-mêmes, et Bucky, qui se souvenait de tout, se voyait incapable de dire qu’il avait dormi pendant des heures ou des jours, quand de nouveaux sons se faisaient entendre. 

All my friends ask me   
Why I stay strong  
Tell 'em when you find   
True love it lives on

Même si le sens des paroles qui l’entouraient parfois lui échappait, Bucky ne craignait aucun mal. Les mots qui faisaient pousser les fleurs autour de lui étaient une poésie vivante, une douce mélodie, les cloches harmonieuse qui faisaient vivre son jardin des rêves.  
Jusqu’à ce qu’une autre voix se fasse entendre. Sa voix. Bucky la reconnut immédiatement – cette voix grave et profonde, mais douce, quelque part. Pleine d’émotion, et pourtant si légère qu’il se sentait s’envoler au moment même où il l’entendit. 

Bucky flottait à chaque fois que T’Challa parlait. 

That's why I stay here

~

And there's no remedy  
For memory  
Your face is like a melody,  
It won't leave my head

Les médecins avaient confiés au souverain qu’il était possible que Bucky entende, car il réagissait aux sons. Alors T’Challa venait, quelques fois. Et il parlait en toute sérénité. Il restait près de lui, et lui disait que les médecins faisaient des progrès.

C’était étrange pour Bucky, d’avoir quelqu’un auprès de lui. Quelqu’un qui venait juste pour lui parler, non pas parce que c’était son devoir, mais parce qu’il le souhaitait. Quelqu’un qui lui demandait s’il allait bien – qui espérait qu’il allait bien. 

Quelqu’un qui finissait par se demander comment avait été sa vie avant. Et pourquoi il avait choisi de disparaître encore. 

Quelqu’un qui lui disait qu’il était désolé.

Personne ne le lui avait jamais dit.

Personne ne l’avait jamais été. 

C’était étrange pour Bucky, pas d’une mauvaise façon. Mais d’une certaine façon. 

C’était étrange, cette sensation, d’avoir envie de sourire en entendant quelqu’un parler. Parce que cette voix faisait pousser des papillons dans son estomac, parce qu’elle l’accompagnait mieux qu’aucune autre, comme la partenaire idéale pour une valse harmonieuse. Parce que cette voix l’aidait à se sentir en paix.

Parce qu’à chaque fois qu’il l’entendait, il voulait juste ouvrir les yeux.

Your soul is haunting me  
And telling me  
That everything is fine

Et puis les médecins avaient fini par lui parler en anglais, s’ils le pouvaient, quand ils le pouvaient, et s’ils le voulaient bien sûr. Parce que c’était meilleur pour le patient. Pas une obligation, mais une suggestion – de son Altesse, et ceux qui le faisaient le faisaient de bonne volonté. 

Certains lui disaient comme ils s’occupaient de lui, ce qu’ils faisaient – Bucky était sûr qu’ils l’avaient déjà fait auparavant, même s’il ne comprenait pas. 

Bucky les écoutait, toujours. Il apprit leurs noms, quelques parties de leurs histoires, en même temps qu’ils apprenaient la sienne. Les gens parlaient, avec lui et autour de lui.

Ils riaient parfois. Ils chantaient d’autres fois. 

Et la voix de T’Challa continuait de venir, sur la pointe des pieds, et se glissait près de lui. Souvent. 

Ils étaient en bonne voie. Et il espérait que Bucky allait bien.

Bucky allait bien.

Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi bien.

But I wish I was dead

T’Challa finit par venir de plus en plus souvent. Un jour, alors qu’il venait pour voir les médecins reconstituer l’esprit de Bucky, pièce par pièce, ce fut un morceau de lui-même qu’il laissa échapper. Et à partir de là, il se mit à parler de choses plus quotidiennes, plus légères. Il ne se contentait plus de parler près de lui, il parlait avec lui. Il parlait de sa journée, de sa routine, de son royaume, de sa sœur et de sa mère. De ses gardes qui disaient qu’il ne devait pas venir autant.

« C’est affolant, selon elles. »

Ni Bucky, ni lui ne pouvaient dire qu’elles avaient tort.

T’Challa ne parlait que des bonnes choses. Jamais des mauvaises. Pas de ses doutes, ni de ses pensées sombres, même si Bucky pouvait parfois sentir cette vibration dans sa voix – celle provoqués par les fantômes, ceux qui se glissaient dans son esprit le soir. T’Challa de ses ennemis, même si Bucky se doutait qu’il en avait.

Le Roi parlait juste de sa famille, de ses amis, et de ses accomplissements.

C’était comme s’il s’appliquait à rester objectif – le monarque se faisait journaliste, et laissait Bucky s’informer de ce qui se passait autour de lui. 

Pour lui rappeler qu’il n’était pas mort. 

Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise

Vint pourtant le jour où il se contenta de claquer la porte. Et d’exploser.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. » 

Ce fut tout ce qu’il dit avant de s’abandonner au silence. Pas de récit, pas d’information. Cette simple conclusion, qu’il avait peut-être plus dite pour lui-même que pour l’endormi.

Cette simple parole fit craqueler une fissure le paradis de Bucky. 

Parce que cette voix qui le rappelait à la vie était déchirée. Alors son monde s’effritait également. 

Même si ce fut la seule, et unique fois que cette fêlure se fit entendre, Bucky ne l’oublia pas. 

No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you  
Won't be waiting on the other side

Il n’oubliait jamais.

Everytime I close my eyes  
It’s like a dark paradise

Bucky ne se sentait jamais vraiment seul, même quand il l’était.   
T’Challa se sentait seul, parfois, même quand il était entouré. 

No one compares to you  
But there’s no you

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu’il venait voir Bucky aussi souvent qu’il le pouvait.   
Parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’il se sente seul.  
Et parce qu’il ne voulait pas être seul non plus. 

Except in my dreams tonight

~

I don't wanna wake up from this tonight

Il arrivait que les médecins lui mettent de la musique. Bucky eut l’occasion d’entendre l’intégralité des Quatre Saisons de Vivaldi, des ballets et des opéras entiers. Des choses qu’il n’aurait jamais cru aimer auparavant. Elles stimulaient son jardin, ajoutaient des arbres et des fruits auprès des fleurs, faisaient couler des ruisseaux au milieu des herbes phosphorescentes. 

Il était sûr que c’était Steve qui avait suggéré ces chansons des années trente qui faisaient tournoyer des vinyles rouges dans son paradis secret. 

Et il était sûr que c’était Wilson qui avait glissé parmi elles, ces étranges chansons modernes, qui continuaient de chanter dans sa tête même lorsque tout était éteint.

I don’t wanna wake up from this tonight

~

There’s no relief  
I see you in my sleep

Une nuit, il l’entendit pleurer. 

« J’ai cherché son pouls. Mais il était parti. En une seconde, mon père était mort. Et il n’y avait rien que je pouvais faire contre ça. »

Une nuit, une seule et unique nuit, mais la pire d’entre toutes. 

Je ne peux pas faire ça, avait dit le roi autrefois. 

And everybody’s rushing me  
But I can feel you touching me

Et Bucky réalisa qu’il ne pouvait pas faire ça non plus. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, dans sa bulle de glace et de paix, quand l’homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie était en guerre avec lui-même. 

There’s no release  
I see you in my sleep 

Bucky était seul dans cette pièce, mais d’une certaine façon, T’Challa était bien plus seul. 

Le Soldat n’était pas le seul à se battre contre son propre esprit. Le Roi avait lui aussi ses champs de bataille.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça.

Il devait s’éveiller. 

Telling me I’m fine

Bucky se sentit regagner son corps. Le monde autour de lui – tangible et palpable, finit par revenir. Tout revenait, tout revenait à la vie. Les ténèbres s’effaçaient, et il pouvait entendre, autour de son havre de paix, le monde courir, et crier. 

Il y eut comme un choc.

Et le moniteur perdit son harmonie.

Le paradis se mua en tornade. En un instant, les draps de soie, les rêves de velours et des fleurs de lumière avait disparus. 

Tout redevint froid. Comme autrefois. Cette fois, c’était la mort, qui revenait sur ses chars d’assaut. 

Autour de lui, l’agitation grandissait encore et encore – parce qu’ils n’étaient pas prêts.

Mais il ne l’était pas non plus.

Bientôt, il n’y eut plus d’air.

Il n’y avait plus d’air. 

Le corps de Bucky se mit à trembler.

Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
I'm scared that you  
Won't be waiting on the other side

« On est en train de le perdre ! 

\- Je ne sens pas son pouls ! »

Les sons s’effaçaient, devenaient ouatés, lointains. Bucky s’effaçait. Il se sentit perdu, à nouveau – perdu dans ce paradis qu’il s’était construit. 

Et maintenant, il se sentait mourir. 

Il allait mourir, parce qu’il avait voulu revenir.

Every time I close my eyes  
It's like a dark paradise  
No one compares to you  
But there's no you,  
Except in my dreams tonight,

La porte claqua. Une voix éclata.

Sa voix. 

« Que se passe-t-il ? 

\- Votre Altesse, il… Il était en train de se réveiller, mais… C’était trop tôt, nous… »

Tout était en train de disparaitre. Bucky se sentit flotté de nouveau – mais rien qui n’avait à voir avec la douce apesanteur dans laquelle il avait baigné des jours durant. Emporté par le tourbillon de son propre esprit, de ses rêves qui s’étaient transformés en cyclone, il se sentit avalé au milieu du courant. 

La main apparut au milieu des pétales déchirés, des fleurs qui s’étaient mise à hurler, des motifs et des dessins qui s’affolaient. Seule, mais éclatante, au milieu des ténèbres. Bucky tenta de s’échapper de son linceul de néon – il s’en extirpa, tendit la main. Ses doigts s’étirèrent dans le noir, jusqu’à croiser cette main, cette main qui perçait les ténèbres, pour venir le chercher, lui. 

A l’extérieur, il la sentit également. La main, douce et tiède, la peau qui se posait sur la sienne. 

Et l’air revint.

I don’t wanna wake up from this tonight

Alors Bucky prit une grande inspiration – la première, depuis bien longtemps. Comme s’il naissait à nouveau. Et guidé par cette main, son esprit regagna son corps. Pour de bon, ses rêves, son jardin, commencèrent à se dissoudre lentement. Les draps de soie et de coton le laissèrent partir, et il les regarda s’envoler, emportés par la tempête, qui se faisait silence. Les lumières le guidaient au monde auquel il appartenait. 

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux, il ne pouvait pas encore bouger – mais son cœur bondit. 

Il était revenu. Le moniteur finit par se calmer. Les pas se turent. Les cris devinrent des souffles.

Et ses doigts, doucement, entourèrent le poignet du roi. 

I don’t wanna wake up from this tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà ! Comparé au reste, je le trouve exceptionnellement court, mais je me dis qu'un peu de brièveté ne peut pas faire de mal ? J'espère aussi que la mise en forme ne vous as pas trop perdu - si vous êtes allé jusque là. Et si c'est le cas, comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous aura plu et que vous voudriez bien laisser un petit commentaire (ou gros, à votre convenance), en bas là ! Merci d'avance !


End file.
